SCUBA (Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus) diving is becoming an increasingly popular activity both for recreation and in various industrial applications (e.g., underwater welding, oil rig repair, salvage, etc.). There are a number of health risks associated with SCUBA diving due to the underwater environment in which divers operate and the subsequent effect on their physiology. These include hypoxia, hypercapnia, embolism, the “bends”, nitrogen narcosis, pressure induced arrhythmias and lung expansion injury. Many of these conditions can occur or enter a precursor state with little or no apparent warning to the diver. While divers can be trained to recognize the symptoms, they often don't or choose not to. While there are portable devices the diver can take with them to monitor physiological indicators of these symptoms, the diver often is not vigilant enough in monitoring the indicators (being preoccupied with the dive), the conditions develop too quickly or they are not provided with the indicators for particular conditions, such as hypoxia, in a form they can readily discern. What is needed is a system for monitoring a diver's biometric data and transmitting that data so that indicators of physiological distress and other conditions can be analyzed by others without distraction. What is also needed is a system for monitoring particular biometric data including data more indicative of particular adverse physiological conditions.